dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur King: Adventure Revives
Rex, now 17, returned to Max's time because apparently there are special minerals in the future, discovered by Dr. Z, that can be the fuel for the time machine. But while Rex came to greet his old friends -- together with the dinosaurs -- Dr. Z came with other means. He figured out that once again, the dinosaurs are in danger. This time, their extinction could also bring extinction to the Earth, because there are another race of aliens than the Spectral Space Pirates, and they are hunting for the minerals on Earth which is guarded by the dinosaurs. Rex had a company when he left his time: a Deinonychus that insists on coming with him through the time. Through the translator in his Dino Holder, Rex found out that its name was Claws. But when the kids had a great chat, Claws ran off and followed a boy! And more strangely, the boy said "Hey Claws, long time no see! It's been 5 years!" The kids watched in confusion. Could there be another Dino Master other than them and the Alpha Gang? Who is this kid? He isn't any older than them, but he seemed to experienced more! Apparently the boy's nickname was Al. He was in Indonesia when the Card Eggs started appearing. He accidentally opened an Egg, containing a Deinonychus Card along with a new card -- a Special Move! Deinonychus came with a Death Sickle Card, a Special Move for Dromaeosaurids. Since then he decided to make his own dino holder with a gadget called Element Roller. The Dino Holder is equipped with flash-fast scanner that detects the Card's element and spins the Roller as an activator. If the Card's element is fire, then it will turn on an igniter, if it's wind the Roller opens a mini fan, if it's lightning the Roller opens two electric-charged poles, etc.. Now the D-Team had a new member. D for Delta -- the fourth letter that represents the four members of the Team! But there are things the Team still don't understand -- that a special mineral on earth is being hunted by another race of aliens, and the Dinosaur Cards are their natural indicator and guardian. And if these minerals ran out, the Earth is done -- literally! And this is what Dr. Z meant by "When they -- the mineral and the dinosaurs -- are gone off the surface of the Earth, then it's our LAST day of living!" Later, the whole D-Team uses a Dino Holder like Al's so they can summon different Dinosaurs with different elements -- and their hunt for the Special Cards also begins! Meanwhile, Al had another mission: the hunt for his kidnapped sister, Hime. Together, they hunted the dinosaurs to protect them from the Aliens that tried to destroy them, and helped Al in his specific mission. But it seems like Al knew something more than the rest of the Team... Story Episodes The story is written through Sanguinoraptor's blog For quick review, click here: User_blog:Sanguinoraptor Specific Episode Links Click on a chapter below to read. #Time to Return! #It's Rex! #The New Kid #D for Delta! #The D-Deck #Swipe and Go! #Mammals' Mongolian Mess! (part 1) #Mammals' Mongolian Mess! (part 2) #Aliens' Encounter! (part 1) #Aliens' Encounter! (part 2) #Dr. Z's Secret Weapon (part 1: D-Fender Showdown!) #Dr. Z's Secret Weapon (part 2: Payback Time!) #The River Deity #An All-Out Armors! #Canadian Chasearound! (part 1) #Canadian Chasearound! (part 2) #Divided We Stand #A Happening Summaries #Dinosaur King: Adventure Revives, Chapter One #Dinosaur King: Adventure Revives, Chapter Two #Dinosaur King: Adventure Revives, Chapter Three #Dinosaur King: Adventure Revives, Chapter Four List of Characters New characters are shown in this series, along with new Dinosaurs. Al, Ken, Hexa, Ensa, Tiger, Sloth, Postosuchus, Deinosuchus, and Protoceratops are some examples. To see complete list go to the main article. List of Moves New Moves and Super Moves are used in this series as well, like Pack Attack, Herd Help, Typhoon Attack, Hurricane Strike, Landmine Field, Energy Drain, and more. To see the complete list go to the main article. Trivia *Chapter Four: D for Delta! is the first chapter with a battle between dinosaurs. *In this series, the Secret Dinosaurs are reversed to the elements that first touched it. Whether it's set or just an accident, but most of the Cards are set in the neighboring element as its family (e.g. Deinonychus is a Dromaeosaurid, so it's a Wind type, etc.). *There is a new kind of attack, which is a Combo Strike. It's almost like a Fusion Move, but it can only be done by the same element and the attacks didn't always combine, some of them are just two attacks done by the same time (e.g. Grass Strike Combo: Finishing Vines which belongs to Zoe, is made of Saurolophus' Stem Stabs and Parasaurolophus' Forest Drive which is done by the same time). *Some of the Moves here are fictional, some of them are based on the TV Series, the Arcade, and the TCG Cards. Yet, some main attacks are fictional and those that made the Combo Strikes are mostly fictional Moves. e.g. Achelousaurus had a Breaking Point Move. *The locations of the dinosaur found are based on real places where the fossil of the dinosaurs were found. *The language the aliens used are based on Melayu (Indonesian) language, modified a little. *In Chapter Nine, Al said the Move is Tornado Toss. It's actually a Vanquishing Vortex combined with a Natural Strike. *Mutant Monsters aren't always made from more than one Dinosaurs. Sometimes it's only one-Dinosaur basis, like Alioraptor is based on Utahraptor.